futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Leila de Lima (New Age of Fascism)
Leila de Lima Leila de Lima (born August 27, 1959; died February 26, 2023) is a Filipino politician and dictator who served as the State Director of the Philippines from February 2017 and 17th President of the Philippines in 2017. On December 1, 2016, de Lima and fellow senator Antonio Trillanes IV lead a coup d'etat to overthrow her predecessor, President Rodrigo Duterte. On December 29, 2016, de Lima ordered the start of Operation Thunderbolt a military and police campaign to eradicate pro-Duterte supporters and anti-Aquino activist. The announcement came after an anti-government uprising threatened to remove her from office and reseat former President Rodrigo Duterte. Around 10 thousand anti-government activists were detained including, pro-Duterte Supporters, Moros, and Leftists. In December 20, Time magazine dubbed her "the Iron Lady of the Philippines" for her actions against the pro-Duterte supporters. On February 26, 2023, de Lima was assasinated while attending a rally comemerating the 37th anniversary of the EDSA I Revolution. 27 Pro-Duterte activists were arrested, although there is no evidence tying them to the assasination. There are some speculation that her assasination is ordered by her successor, Antonio Trillanes. Early Life and Education Leila Norma Eulaila Josefa Magistrado de Lima was born on August 27, 1959, in Iriga, Camarianes Sur, Philippines. Political Career 2019 Philippine Coup d'etat On December 19, 2019, de Lima, Antonio Trillanes IV, and several members of the Liberal Party and the Magdalo Group lead a coup that eventually ousts the President of the Philippines, Rodrigo Duterte. During the coup, military and police generals loyal to the Liberal Party seized several pro-Duterte media outlets including, Manila Standard and PTV4 in an effort to stop propaganda from broadcasting. One hour later, a shootout erupted in Camp Aguinaldo between the armed forces loyal to Duterte and forces loyal to de Lima. At the same time, Police Chief Rolando dela Rosa was arrested at Camp Crame after a shootout which killed 90 police officers loyal to Duterte. At 8:44 PM, the anti-Duterte forces stormed the gates of Malacanang Palace which arrested Philippine President Rodrigo Duterte and several of his Cabinet members. That same evening, coup leader, Senator Antonio Trillianes addressed the nation declaring the coup, a success and declared that he will be the acting President of the Philippines. 2016 Emergency Presidential Elections Main Article: Philippine Presidential Special Elections, 2016 See Also: Leila de Lima presidential campaign, 2016 Reign (2019-present) 12/22 Civil Unrests On January 25, 2019, pro-Duterte supporters took to the streets to protest against de Lima's presidency and threatening to start a revolution against the new government unless the former President Rodrigo Duterte is released from prison. The Police and Military were placed on high alert after receiving threats of an armed rebellion. Siege of Malacanang Palace and Martial Law On January 28, an alleged group of armed anti-government activist stormed the gates of Malacanang Palace to protest the Human Rights violations committed against pro-Duterte supporters. The group held the Palace for 10 hours until they were killed in a shootout by Police. After the incident, de Lima released a statement declaring martial law for the entire country and the suspension of the 1987 Constitution. This granted her unlimited power. Reign of Terror At the end of the Malacanang siege, President de Lima signed Proclamation No. 1 and declared the start of Operation Thunderbolt (also known as Oplan Pagbago). The operation is designed to eradicate pro-Duterte and pro-Marcos groups who the de Lima administration calls 'terrorist groups'. More than 3,000 people suspected of supporting Rodrigo Duterte were arrested and sent to "re-education" camps or sentenced to life in prison camps. Planning and Construction of the National Mausoleum & Shrine As a known supporter of the late president Corazon Aquino and the late senator Benigno Aquino Jr, de Lima ordered to construct a large mausoleum to house the remains of both political figures and later herself. The mausoleum is currently the world's largest suppressing the Taj Mahal. Legalization of Drugs, Crime, and Corruption Assassination & Death On February 26, 2023; the State Director was speaking at a Pro-EDSA rally when several shots were fired at de Lima from the crowds. De Lima was rushed to St. Luke's Medical Center, she was proclaimed dead upon arrival. On 8:00 pm that evening, the State Director-designate Antonio Trillanes ordered the EDSA-RGs to hunt for the assassin(s) involve in the attack. On February 27, State Director Trillanes declared a state of national mourning, all public facilities were closed for a week and the funeral takes place 2 days after. After 11 days, 27 members of the pro-Duterte group DDS-United was arrested, although they deny any involvement of the attacks. They were found guilty and sentenced to death by mob. The event was broadcast on state-affilliated and state-owned television. Response * The Philippine government and the NDP blames Marxists, Moros, and Pro-Duterte supporters for the assassination. * France: President-Prime Minister Marine Le Pen orders Filipino pro-Duterte supporters to be deported back to the Philippines. * United Kingdom: Prime Minister Nigel Farage sends his condolence to Supreme Leader de Lima. * UN: Secretary General Donald Trump condems the attack and called for the extermination of Islamists and Communists. Category:People Category:New Age of Fascism